Broken Hearts
by SSBFreak
Summary: Feeling rejected, Belle attemps to do something to herself, but will Rody let her? (Rody/Belle)


Broken Hearts  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Belle sat in the ship of Budehuc Castle, polishing Gadget Z while humming a cheerful song.  
  
She felt like her day couldn't get any better. She had just come back from a mission. A mission with the one person she had a crush on: Hugo. Apparently, Hugo had just found out from Piccolo that Jimba, who had been missing for a while, was on his way to the Great Hollow. Hugo had put a team of six together, and Belle was, much to her excitement, was chosen to come as well.  
  
Belle traveled with her teammates through Yaza Plains, wanting to get Hugo to see her fight. She tried to impress Hugo with her fighting skills so he may someday recognize her. Eventually, the team arrived at the Great Hollow.  
  
(Flashback in flashback)  
  
As soon as Hugo and his team entered the vicinity of the Great Hollow, they spotted a man running towards the Ancient Highway. He looked like he was in a dreadful hurry.  
  
"That looked like Jimba." Hugo stated, eyes fixed on the fleeing man.  
  
"Why on Earth would he be here?" Reed asked, watching the Karayan man.  
  
"Should we follow him?" Leo asked.  
  
"That might be the wisest idea." Mua replied.  
  
Rody and Belle remained silent, but followed the team as they all ran towards the Ancient Highway, where Jimba had vanished into.  
  
(End of flashback in flashback, return to normal flashback (A/N: *Whew!*))  
  
The mission turned out to be a success, although Hugo had to return to Budehuc to drop off Belle and Rody in favor of Watari and Big Viki. The reason? While traveling through Cyndar Ruins, Hugo and company encountered an Ice Dragon. Hugo realized that Rody and Belle were still a little too weak to take it on, and Viki's Pale Gate Rune would come in handy for fighting the monster.  
  
Belle didn't care though. She just hoped that Hugo noticed her in action and wanted to at least go out with her.  
  
Belle was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone step onto the ship through the graveyard of Budehuc. Belle looked over her shoulder to see who it was, thinking it was Bazba or Fred. Instead, she saw a young, silver-haired Karayan boy walk onto the ship. Belle's eyes sprang open. As quick as she could, she got to her feet, dusted herself off and fixed her hair to make herself look more noticeable.  
  
However, Belle had failed to realize that her back was facing Hugo, who had walked up behind her.  
  
"Hey, Belle." Hugo said.  
  
Belle jumped in fright, turned around and looked up at Hugo's dreamy face. She smiled nervously. "H-Hello, Flame Champion Hugo." She replied shyly. "W- What brings you to the ship?"  
  
Hugo raised an eyebrow, wondering what Belle was so nervous about. "I'm here to pick up Futch and Bright. My team and I need them to come along."  
  
"Oh. W-Who else is on your team?" Belle asked, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Just Fubar, Watari and Big Viki." Hugo replied. "Why?"  
  
"Uh, no reason."  
  
"Well, I'd better get going. The rest of my team's waiting outside, and I promised I'd be right back."  
  
With that, Hugo started walking towards the steps that led to the deck of the ship. Belle, however, wasn't done yet, and found enough courage to ask what she wanted to ask. "Uh...Hugo?"  
  
Hugo stopped walking and turned around to look at Belle. "Yeah?"  
  
"Well...Uh...I was kinda wondering if, once you're back from your mission, you would want to...Uh..." Belle said, trailing off.  
  
"Go for a swim with you?" Hugo asked, cracking a smile.  
  
Belle's head snapped up. "H-H-How did you know that?!"  
  
"You've been asking me that for a while now, Belle." Hugo replied.  
  
"Oh." Belle replied, lowering her head. She quickly looked back at Hugo. "Would you?!" She quickly asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know. I've got a lot on my hands." Hugo stated. "But why do you always want to go swimming with me? Alone, even."  
  
Belle stood in silence, then rushed over to Hugo. She threw her arms around him. "Because I'm crazy about you, Hugo!" She said dreamily. "I have been since the day you first showed up here! I just haven't had the guts to say it until now!"  
  
Hugo stood in silence, his eyes widened in shock as he looked down at the girl. "I-I'm sorry that you didn't speak sooner, Belle." He managed to say. "And I'm sorry that you've felt this way for such a long time."  
  
Belle, realizing what Hugo just said, pulled away and looked up at him, horrified. "Why?"  
  
"Because I-I just don't feel the same way, Belle." Hugo said. "I'm the Flame Champion. As much as I'd love to start a relationship, I can't." He didn't want to look at Belle, who was slowly backing away, tears rolling down her face. "Geddoe told me himself that the reason he hasn't started a relationship with Queen yet is because after she dies, he'll keep on living."  
  
Muttering a final apology, Hugo turned tail and ran up the stairs, and after he was gone, Belle broke down crying.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Belle was brought out of her tearful flashback as she slowly walked up the steps, onto the deck of the ship, her eyes still red from her crying.  
  
Belle had cried so long that she lost track of the time. Before she knew it, it was after dinner. A massive storm was blowing through, and the sky was covered was thick, dark clouds. A thick sheet of rain poured down onto the deck of the ship, soaking Belle's hair and outfit. She didn't care, though. Her mind was too focused.  
  
The girl slowly walked across the deck, up to the wooden railing along the edge. Belle leaned against the rail and looked over the edge, into the lake. Waves slashed constantly against the side of the ship, due to the horrible weather.  
  
Belle sighed. "I've wasted all this time dreaming about dating a guy I've got no chance with." Fresh tears found their way to her face. "I admit my feelings and he rejects me."  
  
Belle slowly climbed up onto the railing, overlooking the lake. "If I can't find love, I don't have a reason to live." Belle closed her eyes, not wanting to look down. "It's a long way down, but I don't care." Belle said to herself. "Come on, Belle, just a tiny jump and it's all over."  
  
Just as Belle was about to make her final leap into the lake, she heard a shout coming from behind.  
  
"Belle! NO!"  
  
Before she had time to react, Belle found herself being tackled from the side. She fell from the railing, back onto the deck. Belle landed on her back, her rescuer still clung to her.  
  
Belle quickly looked at the person who prevented her from jumping, and found herself staring at a boy her age. A black haired boy wearing glasses. Instantly, Belle started struggling.  
  
"Rody, let me go!" Belle shouted.  
  
"I won't do any such thing!" Rody replied determinedly. "You were going to commit suicide! If I let you go, you'll try and do it again!"  
  
Rody got to his feet, pulling Belle up at the same time. However, even though they were both standing up, Rody still refused to release his grip on Belle's shoulders.  
  
"Belle, you've got so much ahead of you." Rody asked. "What made you try to commit suicide?"  
  
Belle sighed as more tears rolled down her face. "Hugo rejected me. The one guy I've been crazy about for ages turned me down."  
  
"Why should that drive you to commit suicide?" Rody asked. "There might be more guys out there who might love you, but don't have the courage to admit it."  
  
Belle lowered her head and silently sobbed. "I know, Rody." She said. "But I'm just so lonely. The only person I have with me is Gadget Z."  
  
Belle looked towards the lower deck, where Futch and company usually hung around. Gadget Z. Rody looked as well, and saw Gadget Z rolling around, his hammer slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't fall in love with me. Don't fall in love with me." Gadget Z said as he rolled around. He continued repeating the phrase.  
  
Belle looked back at Rody. "Try and imagine how that works out."  
  
Rody felt that Belle wasn't going to attempt to jump the rail again and released her shoulders. "So you just want to be loved?" He asked.  
  
Belle nodded, sniffing. "Yeah. I mean, look at all the people dating around here now." She started counting on her fingers. "Chris and Percival, Thomas and Cecile, Reed and Kathy, Jacques and Aila. Even Borus and Yumi are dating now."  
  
Rody gently wrapped his arms around Belle. "It's alright, Belle." He said. "I think there might be at least one person here at Budehuc that loves you."  
  
Belle sniffed. "You think so?"  
  
"Of course. Why do you think I volunteered to stand in front of you during our trek through the Ancient Highway?"  
  
Realizing what he had just said, Rody pulled away from Belle and slapped a hand over his mouth. Unfortunately, it was too late. Belle had heard every word. She stared at Rody, her eyes wide and her mouth open. Suddenly, the memory of the mission with Hugo came back into her head.  
  
During the trek through the Ancient Highway, Hugo had divided the team into three units. Reed, being the second strongest fighter in the team next to Hugo, earned the right to fight in the same unit as the Flame Champion. Leo and Mua were put in the same unit to put their combination attack to use. Rody and Belle were put in the final unit, but Rody volunteered to stand in the fifth position. Belle didn't mind this much. All she wanted was to catch Hugo's eye while she was fighting.  
  
However, the team encountered many monsters, most of them consisting of Mirages and Ghost Armors. While some of the monsters started to fight with other members of the team, some went towards the unit of Rody and Belle. Since Rody was standing in front of Belle, the monsters would have to get through him if they wanted to attack Belle. And that's just what happened. Belle watched in horror as Rody took blow after blow from the Ghost Armors and Mirages. And the strangest thing? He looked like he was enjoying it the whole time.  
  
Belle brought herself out of her thoughts and stared at Rody, more tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
"You were...Protecting me?" Belle asked meekly.  
  
Realizing there was no way out, Rody did nothing but nod.  
  
"You...Care for me?" Belle asked.  
  
Again, Rody nodded, his head low.  
  
Belle stood in silence for a few seconds before, much to Rody's surprise, throwing herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest.  
  
"Rody, I'm so sorry for even thinking about committing suicide in the first place!" Belle sobbed. "Thank you so much for stopping me! You just helped me realize that I needed to expand my thinking beyond Hugo!"  
  
Rody was silent, yet returned the embrace with a warm smile.  
  
"Rody, I love you too." Belle whispered.  
  
Rody held Belle tighter, his smile shining through the rain. While he knew that this relationship wouldn't go very far because he and Belle were so young, but he didn't care. And judging by Belle smile, he would bet that she didn't care either.  
  
"Come on, Belle. Let's go below deck and get to sleep." Rody said. "You've have a pretty hectic night."  
  
Belle nodded as Rody wrapped an arm around her shoulder. The pair walked across the deck, down the steps and over to a wall downstairs.  
  
Rody sat against the wall as Belle got down beside him. Belle leaned against Rody and placed her head against his shoulder, using it like a pillow. Before she did, Rody removed his coat and draped it over Belle, using it like a blanket. Looking up at Rody one last time, Belle drifted off to sleep.  
  
For some reason, Belle felt that Rody was the one for her.  
  
END  
  
Author's notes: Sappy, eh? Well, wait till you hear what inspired me to write this. Belle's flashbacks about the Ancient Highway actually happened while I was playing the game. Well, except for Rody taking only SOME of the attacks. In fact, he took all of them. Then, I didn't realize it was because of his useless Firefly Rune (I SWEAR I'm gonna make Estella the villain in a future fic for what she does to Rody!). I thought that it looked like Rody was taking all the shots for Belle, and thus, this fic was born! Please read and review! 


End file.
